


Winter Cuddles

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Prompts w/Tony Stark [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, honestly? this is really freaking cute, who doesn't love cuddles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: Winteriron, "You're surprisingly warm for someone called the Winter Soldier"





	Winter Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Please send your prompts to my Tumblr.  
> I write Tony/Nearly Anyone.

Tony sneezed; once, twice. A chill runs up his spine and across his shoulders. It’s currently smack dab in the middle of winter and, despite the heat being circulated throughout all the rooms in Avengers Tower, he _still_ feels cold. He has long since ditched his jeans and well-worn AC/DC tank top for sweats and a hoodie. At this point, he is contemplating gloves or just going to bed. 

Cranky, Tony more or less storms his way towards the kitchen on the main floor for a cup of coffee. He’d do hot chocolate, but FRIDAY informed him that Clint drank the last bit earlier that day and didn’t inform anyone. Now the streets were covered in thick blankets of snow and no service would be willing to deliver in this sort of weather. Not that Tony wanted them too. Safety of one’s self and all that. 

“Barton’s a lazy ass,” Tony mumbles to himself while shoving his hands, aching from the cold, into his hoodie’s front pocket. “Could have said something.”

It’s nearing midnight now and he had been in the workshop juggling a new circuit board while taking calls left and right from Pepper and Rhodey. Pepper staying in California (that lucky lady!) and Rhodey visiting family overseas, but both making time to talk to him. 

Most, if not everyone, has retired for the day. A sort of sleepy mood taking over the superhero residence as the snow drifts from the sky. Steve mentioned something about everyone playing in the snow sometime tomorrow. Probably after breakfast. Clint and Thor were instantly down with that. Natasha only grinned and Bruce offers a small smile. Then there was Barnes who didn’t react much to the idea of being out in the “snowy wonder” as Steve called it. Tony, however, passed almost as quickly as it was brought up. 

Snow is cold and wet. Two things Tony hates very much. But at Steve’s fallen face, Tony offers a list of Christmas-themed movies they could watch together. And relaxes when Steve accepts.

Upon finding the kitchen, Tony doesn’t bother turning on the light. It’s his tower. He designed it piece-by-piece and knows where everything is located. Even so, some light is supplied from the hallway right outside the kitchen. Just enough that he can see his coffee maker and just a bit beyond that.

Coffee going, Tony turns to the fridge to grab the milk. Opening it up, he scans the inside. 

“We’re out of milk too?” Tony groans.

“It’s on the table.”

Tony jumps. Anxiety coursing through his veins, he turns around and, with the light from the fridge, sees Barnes sitting at the table with a bowl, the new box of Fruit Loops, and the jug of milk.

“Jesus Christ, Barnes! Warn a guy, would ya?!” Tony snaps while closing the fridge.

“FRIDAY, kitchen lights at 25 percent.”

A dim, almost orange, light is suddenly cast over the kitchen. With the light, Tony is now staring at a shirtless Barnes in Bugs Bunny pajama pants who just casually spoons more cereal into his mouth. 

“Why are you eating in the dark, Barnes?”

Barnes shrugs. “Got good sight.”

“Oh, well. Warn a guy next time, please.”

“Okay.”

Tony blinks. “Right. Well, carry on.” He takes the milk from the table and sets about making himself the perfect cup of coffee all while Barnes chills at the kitchen table eating cereal.

When he’s done, he turns back to the table to Barnes frowning at the box in his hands.

“Uh, what’s wrong?”

“The cereal is all gone.” He ends with a pout.

Tony blinks _because that shouldn’t look cute_. He blames Barnes’ floppy long brown hair and five o’clock shadow.

“Get another box?” Tony suggests.

“This was the last of that kind.”

“Get a different box?”

“But I liked this one,” Barnes mumbles while scowling at the box like it is the most offensive thing in the world.

Tony’s mouth twitches into a smile. 

“Okay, well, I’m gonna’ go watch pre-recorded episodes of Iron Chef America so you’re welcomed to join if you want.” And he walks out of the kitchen.

Moments later, Barnes shuffles out of the kitchen to observe the living room. There’s only an available seat next to Tony. All the other seats were covered in the team’s junk. He tentatively sits next to Tony, back ridged from the close proximity. 

“Chill out, snowflake. I won’t bite…unless you’re into that.”

And just like that, Barnes sags into the couch next to Tony. They sit there for nearly an hour when Tony shifts closer. It’s close to 2 AM when Tony just straight up presses against Barnes. 

“Something wrong, Stark?”

“You’re surprisingly warm for someone called the Winter Soldier,” Tony replies all mysterious like. 

Barnes blinks once, twice, thrice, and then he’s laughing. Tony blinks up at him, sees the mirth in his eyes, and finds himself grinning.

“Whatever you say, Stark.” He brings his arm up and wraps it around Tony’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

—

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [Click Here](http://nonbinarytonystark.tumblr.com/post/161035855952/prompt-winteriron-youre-surprisingly-warm-for)


End file.
